Near's Music Box
by MarooMaroo
Summary: Near memiliki sebuah barang berharga peninggalan orang tuanya, namun benda berharga itu dirusak oleh Mello. Near sangat marah akan perbuatan Mello dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang kasar terhadap Mello.


**Tittle : Near's Music Box**

**Disclaimer : Death Note -Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata-**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Matt, Near**

**Warning : Typos, OOC-ness, randomness, soft yaoi.**

Siang itu, tepatnya hari Minggu di musim semi, suasana di Wammy's House berjalan normal seperti biasa. Hampir semua anak-anak bermain di luar sambil menikmati hangatnya sinar mentari di hari itu, kecuali Near, yang saat itu telah berusia 13 tahun, yang sedang asyik bermain dengan tumpukan dadu dan aneka mainan favoritnya.

Near duduk di pojokkan sebuah ruang bermain yang ada di Wammy's House, tangannya sedang asyik menyatukan kepingan-kepingan puzzle putih selagi matanya yang berwarna keabu-abuan itu memperhatikan setiap kepingan-kepingan puzzle yang disusunnya dengan rapi, satu demi satu.

Sesaat setelah itu datanglah Mello ke ruang bermain tersebut. Mello adalah satu-satunya orang yang menganggap bahwa Near adalah 'musuh' terbesarnya dan mulai saat itu Mello sangat membenci Near. Mello yang memasuki ruang bermain itu bukanlah tanpa tujuan, melainkan ingin melaksanakan 'ritual' sehari-harinya, yaitu menjahili Near. Setiap hari, disaat Near sedang sendiri maka Mello akan menghampiri Near dan menjahilinya. Tidak jarang kejahilan Mello itu dapat menyakiti Near, bukan secara emosional namul secara fisik misalnya seperti mencubit, memukul, dan lain sebagainya.

Near tidak penah memberi tanggapan yang serius tentang apapun yang telah dilakukan Mello terhadapnya kecuali diam tanpa ekspresi. Hal tersebut membuat Mello menjadi sangat marah. Lalu Mello merencanakan sesuatu untuk membuat Near memberikan semacam 'reaksi' kepadanya dan hal itu akan dilaksanakannya hari ini, disaat semua anak-anak Wammy's yang lain sedang asyik bermain di luar.

Mello yang berdiri di hadapan Near saat itu langsung mengambil sebuah 'barang berharga' milik Near yang selalu dibawa olehnya kemana-mana. Benda itu adalah sebuah kotak musik kecil berukuran 10x7cm dengan ukiran-ukiran cantik di sekitarnya dan tulisan 'Nate River' yang ada di ujung kanan bawah tutup kotak musik tersebut. Benda kecil itu merupakan benda berharga bagi Near yang juga merupakan peninggalan terakhir yang diberikan orang tuanya sebelum mereka meninggal.

Near langsung menarik kembali kotak kecil yang diambil Mello itu, namun Mello tidak ingin menyerahkannya begitu saja. Mello tahu bahwa benda itu sangat berharga bagi Near karena itu Mello berencana mengambil benda tersebut dari Near. Near dan Mello saling tarik menarik untuk mendapatkan kotak musik tersebut.

"Berikan kotak musik itu kepadaku, dasar bodoh!" bentak Mello kepada Near yang tidak menjawab namun hanya memperkuat cengkraman tangannya atas kotak musik kepunyaannya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba...

"BRAK!"

Kotak musik itu terlepas dari tangan mereka berdua dan jatuh terhempas ke lantai. Akibatnya tutup kotak musik itu pun patah. Near dan Mello terdiam seketika. Near menatap kotak miliknya itu dan raut wajahnya berubah saat itu juga setelah tahu bahwa ' barang berharga' miliknya itu telah dirusak. Near mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak tersebut dan menatap Mello dengan tajam. Near mulai berjalan maju ke arah Mello sampai akhirnya Near menampar pipi kanan Mello dengan sekuat tenaga.

"AWWW! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN DASAR ALBINO SIALAN?" hujat Mello dengan nada bicara yang tinggi ke arah Near.

Near yang saat itu juga merasa sangat marah langsung membalas teriakan Mello. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap kotak musikku dasar kau keparat?"

Nada bicara Near pun meninggi "Seharusnya akulah yang berhak marah karena kau telah sembarangan merusak benda berharga milikku. Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu terhadapku dasar orang tidak berperasaan!"

Mello diam terpaku di tempatnya berdiri setelah mendengar umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Near yang merupakan hal yang tidak biasa diucapkan bagi anak umur tiga belas tahun.

Near berbalik pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan kotak musiknya yang telah rusak dan juga meninggalkan Mello yang tertunduk menyesal sambil memandangi lantai tempatnya berdiri.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Near tidak keluar dari kamar dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Near juga tidak keluar dari kamar saat makan malam. Mello yang mengetahui hal itu menjadi merasa bersalah, karena Mello tahu betul alasan Near untuk tidak keluar dari kamar.

Setelah makan malam Mello langsung pergi ke ruang bermain yang dikunjunginya tadi siang dan mengambil kotak musik Near yang patah menjadi dua dari lantai lalu membawanya ke dalam kamar untuk diperbaiki. Mello memulai pekerjaannya untuk memperbaiki kotak musik Near yang patah menjadi dua bagian itu. Dia memperbaikinya hingga larut malam karena ia berencana untuk mengembalikannya malam itu juga.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menandakan tepat jam 12 malam, Mello baru saja selesai memperbaiki kotak musik milik Near dan bersiap mengembalikannya ke kamar Near. Mello berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat sekeliling. Suasana di luar begitu sepi dan gelap tetapi itu tidak menghalangi Mello untuk pergi menuju kamar Near. Itu karena ia sudah tidak takut terhadap gelap ataupun kesunyian lagi.

'Ayolah, kau bukan anak umur 5 tahun lagi sekarang. Kau telah dewasa dan umurmu telah mencapai 15 tahun jadi untuk apa kau perlu takut akan hal-hal yang tidak menyakitimu sama sekali?' batin Mello dalam hati.

Lalu sampailah Mello di depan pintu kamar Near. Ia berharap agar pintunya tidak dikunci, dan benar saja, saat ia memutar gagang pintu kamar Near pintunya langsung terbuka. Mello membuka pintu kamar Near dengan sangat hati-hati dan masuk dengan langkah perlahan agar tidak membuat Near menyadari kedatangannya. Ruangan yang dimasukinya itu gelap sehingga membuat Mello harus berhati-hati saat berjalan.

Dan tiba-tiba...

"Krek"

Sepertinya kaki Mello menginjak salah satu mainan milik Near yang ada di lantai...

Mello terdiam sejenak namun sasananya sunyi dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Near apabila Near menyadari kedatangannya. Mello mengambil nafas lega lalu tepat setelah itu ada suara lembut yang terdengar di sela-sela kegelapan kamar Near.

"Apakah itu kau, Mello?" tanya suara lembut tadi.

Ya, suara itu adalah suara Near pikir Mello dalam hati. Mello tidak menjawab. Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki dari sebelah kanan Mello, yang berjalan menjauh lalu terdengar suara "Ctek" seperti saklar lampu yang dihidupkan. Setelah itu lampu kamar Near menyala dan seluruh bagian kamar Near menjadi teranng dan terlihat jelas.

"Hey Near" Mello buru-buru mengucapkan sapaan kepada Near yang berada kira-kira dua setengah meter di depannya.

"Mau apa kau kemari, Mello?" tanya Near dengan nada bicara yang sedikit ketus terhadap Mello.

Mello tahu bahwa Near masih merasa kesal dan marah akibat ulahnya tadi siang , tetapi Mello berjalan maju ke arah Near berdiri dan menyerahkan kotak musik kecil yang telah diperbaiki dan dipoles sedemikian rupa agar terlihat lebih bagus dan mengkilap.

"Aku..." sejenak kata-kata Mello terhambat akibat perasaan tegang yang ia rasakan.

"Aku minta maaf, Near. Maafkan atas perlakuan jahatku terhadapmu tadi siang, aku benar-benar menyesal dan aku tidak tahu betapa pentingnya kotak musik itu bagimu" Mello menyudahi kata-katanya dengan tarikan nafas panjang.

Betapa heningnya susana saat itu, saat Mello telah menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun Near hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Tetapi, setelah itu Near berkata...

"Aku memaafkanmu, Mello. Dan aku juga minta maaf atas perkataan kasar yang telah kuucapkan terhadapmu tadi siang"

Sebuah senyum kecil terpancar di wajah Near dan membuat Mello yang menatapnya sedari tadi menjadi agak tersipu.

"Ya...Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah meminta maaf. Dan sekarang aku ingin kembali ke kamarku dan tidur, selamat malam Near" ucap Mello sambil melangkah pergi ke depan pintu kamar Near.

"Selamat malam" jawab Near singkat.

Lalu Mello pun berjalan ke luar kamar Near dengan senyum lebar yang terlukis di wajahnya.

~THE END~


End file.
